Current solutions for control of operation of a surveying device allow for controlled aim of the surveying device. Similar conventional features include imaging capabilities of surveying devices. Adjustment of the surveying device may be based on an optical eyepiece or one or more targets, such as a tracked or locked prism. Although conventional methods allow for controlled movement of a surveying device, many of these systems do not allow for precise control. Another drawback may be difficulty in aiming or controlling a device from a distance. Further, the conventional devices and methods, do not allow for precise control of a surveying device using a control screen. Once conventional approach is to control of surveying device employs based on an input vector, wherein the vector input may be used to control the position of the surveying device. In many cases, input vectors do not allow for finite control of the surveying device. The vector inputs are difficult to control for measuring varying distances. It may be difficult to point a surveying device at varying distances using a control device as conventional approaches do not account for the distance of a target. Similarly, these input controls have limited functionality. Thus, improved control of surveying devices is desired to allow for improved control and reduce time required for measurements.